keepingupwiththekardashianinfofandomcom-20200214-history
Khloe Kardashian
Khloé Kardashian Odom (née Khloé Alexandra Kardashian; June 27,1984) is an American businesswoman, television personality, radio host, socialite, and model. She is a member of the Kardashian family and when she, along with her family, began appearing in the reality television series Keeping Up with the Kardashians, she become known internationally. She has since appeared in spin-off series including Kourtney and Khloé Take Miami and Khloé & Lamar. Kardashian is married to basketball player Lamar Odom, has worked in the modelling industry and has a business involvement in the clothing boutique D-A-S-H and various other stores, along with her sisters. Contents Early life Khloe Kardashian was born in Los Angeles, California on June 27, 1984.[1] She is of Armenian descent through her father, attorney Robert Kardashian, and of Scottish and Dutch descent through her mother.[2][3] She has two sisters, Kourtney and Kim; one younger brother, Rob; and two half-sisters, Kendall and Kylie Jenner. She has three stepbrothers, Burt, Brandon, and Brody Jenner; and one stepsister, Casey.[4] In a 2010 interview, Kardashian stated that she was home-schooled and that she graduated with honors at 17.[5] Relashionship Khloe Kardashian married Los Angeles Lakers forwardLamar Odom, On September 27, 2009 Career Reality television In April 2009, Kardashian and her sister Kourtney announced that they were contracted to star in a spin-off, which followed their move to launch a D-A-S-H store in Miami, Florida. The series, Kourtney and Khloé Take Miami, debuted on E! on August 16, 2009.[6] Starting May 29, 2009, Kardashian joined Miami Top 40 Mainstream outlet WHYI for a weekly four-hour talk/entertainment programm, co-hosted by 106 & Park 's Terrence J.[7] Khloe and her sisters Kim and Kourtney made a cameo appearance in the Season 3 premiere of the series 90210.[8] Kardashian made an appearance in episodes 2, 4, and 8 of Kourtney and Kim Take New York, which premiered in January 2011. On April 10, 2011, Khloé & Lamar, Khloe's own show with her husband, Lamar Odom, debuted.[9] 2007–present: retail ventures Khloé, Kourtney and Kim have a business interest in D-A-S-H, a clothing boutique in Calabasas, Miami and SoHo, with her sisters Kourtney and Kim.[citation needed] In June 2009, Khloé and her sisters teamed up with the Natural Products Association to create a teeth whitening pen called Idol White.[10] Kardashian appeared in one of PETA's "I'd Rather Go Naked Than Wear Fur" campaigns.[11] The three sisters released a jewelry line in March 2010.[12] In the spring of 2010, the sisters released a clothing line for Bebe.[13] Bebe announced they were dropping the line in December 2010.[14] In September 2010, Kardashian and her sisters released another clothing line, K-Dash on QVC.[15] Kardashian and her sisters created a sunless tanner, released in 2010 and called Kardashian Glamour Tan.[16] The sisters also released a book, Kardashian Konfidential, in November 2010.[17][18] In February 2011, Kardashian and her husband released a unisex fragrance called "Unbreakable."[19] In May 2011, Kardashian and her sisters announced the release of their first novel. The sisters requested the help of the fans to name the upcoming novel, stating that the person who came up with the winning title would make a cameo appearance on the novel, set to hit bookstores November 1, 2011. It was revealed on July 2011 that the winning title was Dollhouse. Personal life On September 27, 2009, Kardashian married Los Angeles Lakers forward Lamar Odom,[20][21] later changing her name to Khloé Kardashian Odom.[22] Legal issues On March 4, 2007, Kardashian was arrested for driving under the influence of alcohol.[23] On July 18, 2008, Kardashian turned herself in and reported to jail to serve time for violation of probation. She faced a sentence of up to 30 days and enrollment in an alcohol treatment program within three weeks of her release from jail. She was released from jail fewer than three hours later due to "overcrowding".[24] Filmography